Behind the Window
by Autumn's.Reign
Summary: [Sequel to Window Watcher][AU][IxK] As it turns out, Inuyasha was more observant than Kagome ever assumed. OneShot.


**A/N:** I'm afraid that this turned out rather boring, but it had to be written. This is the sequel (or prequel) for "Window Watcher" and the second part of three. I've decided that I'll write a third as well, as the inspiration is there. And then, I guess it's over. So, yeah. Hope I haven't disappointed anyone too much. I think I might re-write it sometime. It really didn't turn out as I would've liked…

**Disclaimer:** Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow…but someday; someday I shall find a way to own Inuyasha… But not right now, unfortunately.

* * *

**Behind the Window**

_Several days ago…_

Inuyasha contemplated the empty window across the street. It was a fairly large window, maybe two metres wide and three long. It was, to his reckoning, a perfect window which always showed things to the best advantage.

He whistled to himself, knowing that she'd enter the room soon enough.

Before Inuyasha had bought his home, he had spent a short while deciding whether or not he should buy it – it was a good price, in a good neighbourhood and a fairly nice size – but still he had hesitated…until he looked across the road.

That had definitely changed his mind.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her window, empty now – but when she was in there, gosh. She was too sexy for her own good.

"So very, very sexy," he said absently into the silence of his house.

A few days ago he had noticed that she was spying on him while he worked out. He hadn't made it known that he knew she was watching, but had instead kept quiet, as he had his own little secret.

Kagome had the habit of never closing her curtains, and Inuyasha, being the hot-blooded male he was, couldn't help but notice.

Inuyasha watched as the door opened, and he shifted himself into a more comfortable position beside his window. Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha presumed her wardrobe was.

"Let the show begin…" he said, grinning.

She walked beck into view, holding a dressy top and a skirt. She must be going out, Inuyasha thought.

Her hands went to the hem of her top and Inuyasha made sure he didn't blink. The material lifted, revealing inch after inch of perfect, creamy skin. Inuyasha's imagination kicked into overdrive and he couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to touch every inch of that ivory skin.

Next she slipped her sweat pants off, giving Inuyasha a great view. He almost drooled.

She lifted the top and skirt and assessed their compatibility in the mirror beside her door. Shaking her head, she threw the top down on her bed, but slipped the skirt on.

Once more she disappeared from view, and Inuyasha waited impatiently for her to return. She did, moments later, and he sucked in a breath as she placed her new choice on the bed, and then unclipped her bra.

Inuyasha almost moaned as she turned to face his window. Her breasts were perfect, he couldn't help but think. They weren't overly large, but just right. His eyes glazed and he imagined the feel of them in his hands, the sounds she'd make as he played with those pert nipples, the way she'd arch her back and press her chest into his in ecstasy.

How he wished he could taste her skin, feel her heat pressed against him.

He knew how he'd kiss her – how he'd make her writhe in passion, how she'd beg him to bring her to completion.

Inuyasha blinked, trying not to notice his fierce arousal, and focused once more on Kagome. She had turned her back on him again, and she was hooking on a black strapless bra. Inuyasha hissed his breath in through his teeth. Did she know how sexy that was?

She looked into her mirror with satisfaction, and pulled her top over her head. Striking a pose, she smirked at her reflection. Inuyasha wondered what – or who – she was getting dressed up for.

A stab of jealousy went through him. He pushed it back savagely, she could date people, and she might even have a boyfriend. She didn't even know him very well; he had no place being jealous.

That didn't mean that he didn't have to like it.

Inuyasha pondered this feeling of jealousy. He didn't even know the girl, only perved on her through her window. But, something in him had taken a shine to her, and it was more than a sense of lust (though that was most certainly there).

The day when he had moved in she had knocked on his door and introduced herself, she had been the vision of an angel and talked to him with all politeness, Inuyasha had taken an instant liking towards her. He didn't usually soften around new people, but her smile had been warming and welcoming, and her clothes, though causal, couldn't hide the perfect form he just knew was hiding under them.

Of course, he hadn't talked to her since, being too busy with work and setting up the house, but he knew that the time was almost right for him to make a move.

A car pulled up in front of Kagome's place and Inuyasha felt a strong sense of relief as a woman stepped out and walked up to Kagome's door.

Kagome looked from her mirror, and Inuyasha assumed that the woman had knocked on the door. Kagome called out, not that Inuyasha could hear her, and turned and picked up her bag from the table beside her bed. As she straightened up, her eyes wandered to Inuyasha's window.

He yelped and quickly ducked out of sight. After a few moments, he chanced a look back and breathed easily when he saw that she was walking down to her friend's car. He didn't think she'd seen him.

Inuyasha watched her with a foolish smile on his face. He would make her his, after all, he always got his way.


End file.
